Role-playing page for pg.139!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Gone to China! Im Going to China! Role-playing page for pg.139! 71 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Sooooo just a quick and important announcement: I am going to China for three weeks from May the 9th to May the 30th. Now, considering how spotty internet connection will be, censorship laws (Google and anything with a hint of LGBTQ+ content is banned), and how jam packed my Itinerary is....it looks like I may not be able to keep up with everything here on Disqus. Do I have any volunteers to update the rping page for the next 3 weeks? Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago I'd be more than happy to do so, if needed, as I'm usually up early in the mornings. I do hope you have a wonderful trip! It sounds amazing! :D 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago Oh wow! Safe travels, and have fun! :D 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago • edited I can do the updates for the next three weeks, Mz Hyde! X3 Oh! And I hope you have a fun and safe time in China! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago Have fun and remember to bring a map! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Nyx Silverfang, Awooo, bird-wolf in London. Nyx Silverfang: A spark of unease stirred and settled in her stomach when Charricthran called the wolf ‘friend’. “All things considered, I am... surprisingly okay,” She answered in relatively good humor, “Obviously the bite feels like a hot poker being stabbed into my arm, but I’ve had a lot worse from canines.” Tairais: "Tha's... good. 'M glad ta hear it." And he was. A certain amount of tension uncoiled from his shoulders, but the fair majority of it stayed as he fell into thoughtful silence. There was no sense in beating around the bush, really. He leaned further back in the chair with a sigh, dragging his hands down his face half-slowly. "Listen, kiddo. Jackie's a werewolf o' a sort. The fact she bit ya ain't exactly great, but I've no way o' knowin' if she Changed ya 'til the next full moon. Figured ya should probably know 'fore I start offerin' ways ta deal with it." )) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago Nyx stared at him, her expression blank, save for a brief flash of some unreadable emotion. "...Ah." She shut her eyes for a moment. "That is..." A little more of me turned to something inhuman, another factor to have to worry about, another weakness and secret to guard. "That is rather inconvenient," She finally finished, glancing down at the bandaging wrapped around her arm. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago "Aye." Charricthran sighed. "If it's any consolation, while I cannae do much on my end o' things, I've my own sort of problem like this, and it has expressed a willingness to help you control yourself, should this Change act'ly take hold." The words were hesitantly offered, tripping on their way out. "Once that's dealt with.. I can put in subtle requests ta see what can be done ta reverse it. Jackie's terribly upset about the whole thing, an' me's well- got a bit short with her an' all. Ahem." He cleared his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing as a headache bit at his temples, a dull ache radiating outward. (hewasafraid a child aloneandafraid and there was nothing he could do abandonedleftdiscarded needing to guardandbeguardedd, a monster again and again-) Still, the pain to himself was relished if it meant he could spare Nyx an ounce of further hurt, could comfort her even a little bit. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago • edited "You're hurting." The observation came in a quiet, nearly wary tone, and Nyx cast a quick glance about her once more. Experience told her that signs of pain that just so happened to follow the mention of a 'change' were no mere coincidence--That she had learned rather quickly, in her time spent in the hellish 'Hyde House'. (For once, things were looking up. The she-devil hadn't shown herself in almost a week and the doctor seemed to be improving in health with every passing day. But all good things must come to an end. "Nyx, would you mind fetching the measuring cup for me?" "...are you sure you should be cooking, doctor?" "Have a little faith! I know what I'm doing, I've a recipe written right here. There's really no need to sound so skeptical." "I'm more worried about your other half--" though last meal you made was somehow under and overcooked "--what if Hyde decides to try and poison us all?" "Oh, I wouldn't worry about her--" "And why not?" The doctor's smile was ever patient, despite being cut off. "She's been quiet for some time now." "Shouldn't that be setting off a few alarms? You're smart, doctor-- if she hasn't been around, it's because she's planning something. We can't just drop our guard." "You worry too much, Nyx. She's gone now, as I simply won't allow her to cause anymore harm. It's alright, you're safe." "...Dr. Jekyll, you've gone pale..." "It's nothing, dear. I don't care for discussing my darker side, is all." "You don't have to lie to me--" "I am not lying." There was a flash of pain behind the doctor's eyes and then guilt as the girl drew back. "I swear to you, Nyx, you've nothing to fear anymore." "...alright, if you say so." "Thank you. Now, if you would, the measuring cup...?" Nyx did as she was told, going to pull the cup down from the kitchen shelf. The moment she turned her back to the doctor, she regretted it-- the shift from angel to devil only require a few heartbeats, after all. "Mornin', little birdie-- I've decided it's about time you upheld your end of our bargain." There was the hiss of a blade being drawn, and then the kitchen became considerably more bloody.) If she was lucky, she was being paranoid. If she was unlucky... she doubted she'd be able to chuck the nightstand at Charricthran's head, nor smother him with a pillow, if it came to a fight. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago He smiled softly, wryly, weary exhaustion clinging to the corners of his eyes. "Aye. Right now your circumstance is similar ta past ones o' mine, which is painful enough without bein' fresh off o' spreadin' myself too thin. Memory an' healin' jus' don' tend to like sharin' my body, 's all." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, carefully. "Jus' a bit o' a headaches from my focus bein' split inta so many parts." 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago Nyx didn't get the feeling that Charricthran was attempting to mask anything... but still, she wouldn't turn her back. "Maybe you should lie down," She suggested, recalling the time as she realized his fatigue mirrored her own. "I know I need the rest." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago "Was gonna head back ta the Society, frankly. Don' like lyin' down or sleepin' in places I havenae warded myself. Violet's a dab hand at it an' all, but..." He shrugged. "Could bring you back 'swell if you're up for standin' an' being close ta me. Don' particularly fancy leavin' ya here alone either. Know I wouldn't care for bein' left with strangers, not gonna do the same ta you." 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago • edited Nyx nodded her understanding at his first comment, all too familiar with that particular breed of wariness. “I’ll come with you,” though I don’t know if I can stand—this should be fun. “At least at the Society, it’s strangers who...” might try to display me at the grand expedition, doing tests and taking notes for all the world to read, “...probably won’t do anything bad without asking.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Charricthran frowned slightly. "'F you're worried 'bout others an' trust me slighter than ya do 'em, I've a room that cannae be entered by anyone save myself at the present moment. Elsewise I'll take ya ta whatever room ya fancy." He stood slowly, as if his body were some heavy machine for which every instruction created a delayed response. Hesitantly, he moved to stand by Nyx and offered an arm to help her up, uncertain how much contact would be welcomed, if any at all. "Could also jus' carry ya, if ya don' feel like standin' but wanna head back. Could stay here an' jus' watch over you too. All sortsa options, see?" (its your fault shes changing again, and its your fault you cant do anything about it burning hair feathers and silk.) He smiled against the press of memory on his heart, wry and just a little bit helpless, attempting to comfort more than anything else. (Overcompensating. Just a little bit.) •Share › Avatar Setae • a year ago Safe travels! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Continuing over here! Tairais Jekyll1886 Tai: The raven flew from Lewis' shoulder to Hela's head in a heartbeat, making a not-quite cooing sort of sound- it was too much of a caw for that, too much like pebbles rolling in some metal bowl, but it was meant to be comforting nonetheless. The other ravens pressed closer, worry shining in several eyes as they, too, made a variety of low-and-soft sounds. The largest raven cast a quick glance towards Lewis, inclining its head in a nod. Perhaps it was the only one of its fellows to be so talented, perhaps not: either way, it could understand, even as it could not quite yet speak on its own. 86: Weir's brows shot up at the bird's reply, and he gave a small nod of his own in return. Good to know. "Would you and your compatriots be willing to watch over Hela for awhile?" he asked quietly. After all, she seemed to have forgotten he was even here, so enamored was she of her new, avian friends. And, much as he loved her, it would be good if she could get her mind off him for a time. He had a regrettable number of things to get done. So long as she was safe, he could go out, do what was necessary, and return to her once things were settled.)) Response: Hela sank down and grew still beneath the raven, drawing the others close to herself with a shiver and hunched shoulders. A quiet whimper left her. After a handful of moments, she’d calmed and reached to pat the largest bird gently on the head, reassured by their return and efforts to comfort her. It was a silent 'thank you' and an attempt to coax them down to join the others, where she'd be better able to keep them happy. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago The raven hopped from Hela's head onto the shoulder opposite the smallest of its flock, then into the center of her lap, where its fellows had cleared a spot for it. It gave Lewis another nod, glanced towards the door, then at Hela and the other ravens, questions in its eyes. Somewhere distant and dark, the bird wondered how they were to get Hela inside without upsetting her greatly, among a great deal of half-formed thoughts. The second largest of the ravens watched its peer with curiosity of its own, eyes narrowed as if asking questions of its own. As both ravens met the other's gaze, a sense of wordless conversation filled the air even as they both got comfortable. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Hela," suggested Lewis softly as he slowly approached and knelt down beside her, "how would you like to show your raven friends your room?" ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela pulled her attention away from the birds only long enough to give Lewis a puzzled look, her head tipping ever so slightly to one side. Evidently, she understood even less than the raven. ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago The ravens, for their part, continued to be silent bastions of comfort and companionship, only those two paying attention to anything other than Hela. (( Jekyll1886 )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Hela looked at him like a Londoner lost in a trackless rainforest. God's balls, have you lost the capacity for understanding as well as speech? came the frustrated thought. Yet he was careful not to let the sentiment bleed over into his demeanor. Lewis resorted to making beckoning hand motions as he walked slowly, backward, into the building. "Come on. Let's all go inside," he cooed with a beatific smile that said wonderful things awaited within. This had better bloody well work... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela hesitated a moment, then rose quite slowly to her feet, not wishing to jolt any of her friends. She took a few steps towards Lewis, then there was another beat of pause as she glanced back to ensure her feathered friends were keeping up. Reassured by the sight of them remaining close, she proceeded to gather up her quilt and bucket, and followed Weir into the building with a muted, but hopeful gleam in her eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago The ravens each did their best to stay as near as possible, half-hopping, half-fluttering their way along with Hela and Lewis until they were in Hela's room. Once settled, they each resumed their post from before, fully intent on fulfilling the task before them as well as they could. Hela would not want for avian companionship, that much was certain. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis brought Hela and the ravens each some food. "Thank you," he whispered as he slipped out the door. Once it was shut, he shook his head at the strangeness of the situation--never had he thought he'd need to leave a mute Hela in the care of avian babysitters. Still, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He set out to do what was necessary to free Charricthran from his foul, fae captors. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( chatterghosts The boys are still in town! and shit's about to GO DOWN ~*~*~ "'S more tha' you're not affiliated with the Night Court, but." He shrugged, rolling his shoulders slightly. "Don' draw unwanted attention to yourselves unless ya have ta, don' talk unless you're near-certain o' it bein' ironclad against exploitin' for Debt. Do act as aloof and disdainful as possible, do stick together if ya can." The music began to rise to a crescendo, the beginning to the end that Charricthran was so familiar with. Distantly, he wondered if the case might be the same for Hannibal and Will. It almost certainly was. He watched their fox-masked twins disengage from the edge of the proceedings with a tuneless hum, just barely tilting his glance in that direction. "They are already headed away. 'Tis the hall where a hypothetical clock would strike three from where we are standing, just to the side there." Charricthran's accent dipped its toes into something vaguely English, vaguely European, vaguely familiar. He inclined his head in a smile that was more felt than seen, curling its way into words at the edges. "Good luck to you both, and do try not to get killed, yes?" He turned on his heel and vanished once more into the crowd, silver growing up the back of his black attire like flame eating its way through darkness. The music rose with all the giddy fervor of a racing river, bubbling and roiling its way home, crashing against stone and symbol as dress and cape alike swirled and billowed and curled. And stopped, with the final mournful strains of a wooden flute, and with each dancer freezing into a final pose reminiscent of the Spanish flamenco, arms outstretched or curved near the body protectively but fiercely. A gentle roar of applause began to filter its way around the room. )) see more 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago (( tai i swear to god you’re my knight in shining armor for always reposting idjsjshj )) Elias felt his face lose the tiniest amount of color as Charricthran disappeared among the crowd. Feeling outward for something familiar, he sought Huxley’s gaze, but the man had already ever-so-subtly turned for the same direction as the fox-masked duo. Smothering a deep sigh, Elias moved to follow close behind. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago (( Never a problem my dude! )) The two foxes crept down the corridor, lost to silent conversation with each other. The music and applause slowly faded into the background, replaced with the low murmuring of voices and another smaller, more intimate ballroom, filled with perhaps only eighty or so individuals. None seemed to pay the two any mind, each engrossed in their own little worlds. "Have you seen that interesting creature he insists upon dragging with him?" "From what I understand to be true, they are partners, of a sort." "It makes sense: two equally horrifying, equally charming sorts." "Your tastes, as always, Quanrris, are abysmal." "It seems to me that you are not one in such a position to speak of taste, Thaeuros. What did that kelpie call herself, again?" "We had a friendly conversation, and nothing more- none of your appalling attempts at flirtation." "Gentlemen, if you would kindly save such talk for the privacy of your home? I do believe the meeting is about to be in order. Look there, the Seneschal's lackeys appear to have slipped their company for the night." "Tch, such poor form." "If the next words out of your mouth have anything to do with replacing their company with your own, I will be very put out indeed!" From there, the conversation turned to bickering, lost nder so many other similarly droning voices of a similar nature. Whatever the subject of conversation, it appeared to have taken this gathering by storm. The two fox masks darted off into another room, prompting further murmuring from the crowd, once all were certain that they were no longer within earshot. It appeared that something was indeed afoot. see more 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias regarded the gathering of individuals with morbid curiosity despite his hesitance, and he hung close at Huxley’s side, eyes scanning the surface of the ballroom. He said nothing, lest he somehow fault Charricthran’s advisories. His expression grew sour as the fox-masked left. Now what do we do? 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago The question almost answered itself: a handful of moments after the two had left, they returned again, a group of three individuals trailing behind them: First, there was a woman cloaked with autumn, a cape and gown of leaves and a crown of thorny branches draped across her shoulders and head. Though she wore a mask painted in the gradients of sunset, there was no disguising the stately way she walked, even among her own kind: This was no other than the Seneschal of the Autumn Court. To her left was a man dressed in the likeness of some sort of moth: his mask was adorned with feathers for antennae, and had small jewels for the scales around the face. His suit was rather understated to the grandness of the cloak, deep brown with lighter lines of to mimic those same scales. To her right was a man that seemed for all the world to be wearing the night sky, indigo suit painted with swathes of light, mask studded with false-stars, cloak trailing behind him as if a comet. The Seneschal and the man to her left were engrossed in conversation, low murmurs barely piercing the susurration of whispers whirling across the ballroom. The starlit man cast a suspicious glance over the crowd, piercing blue eyes flashing behind the holes of his mask. That terrible gaze did not come to rest on Elias or Huxley. Whether or not his was a good thing remained to be seen. see more 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias did a commendable job of not shifting awkwardly where he stood, his golden eyes staring confidently head-on. At the corners of his vision, he tracked the movements of the fox-twins, particularly how and where they walked ahead of the apparent officiaries. He didn’t pay any mind to the man dressed in night. Huxley remained eerily sentinel. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago The foxes served to part the sea of courtiers so that the other trio could follow close behind, unhindered. Their destination was a small stage, ostensibly for use by another band or orchestra. The five of them ascended the small flight of stairs adjacent, and so it was they stood removed and above all the other people in the room. The Seneschal took her place at the front of the stage and was flanked by her two fox-faced attendants, the man dressed in night and the man in the likeness of a moth falling a respectable distance behind. She spoke then, with a voice as light and wry as the autumn wind: "I will not stand on ceremony, as I imagine we are all aware of the nature of this address in some form or another." She cast a passing glance over those assembled as they drew closer to hear her speak. "There will be agitation from my decision to allow the two newcomers to stay. They are, after all, representative of the change and transformation associated with our Court. It would be little fairness indeed to repay their company with the door, yes?" There was a great deal of muttering- mostly pleasant, though with the occasional jarring sound of discontent. The Seneschal continued, unhindered. "Regardless of their origins or ties in mortality, they are each as Other as we, and I expect each and every member of my court to behave as such." She smiled, and it was sharp, sphinx-like thing. She and her company departed the stage without another word, dispersing into the crowd to mingle and charm. The moth and the man cloaked in night each gave the crowd their own glance before stepping into the crowd together as if one entity smiling and talking with the Fae beneath their masks. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago • edited I can if needed. I am up early enough during the week. I may not be as humorous as you but I shall try if I have too. Have a great trip! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago Two weeks had passed since Lewis entrusted the ravens with watching over Hela, and morning came once more to return the Hyde to her little patch of woods in her counterpart’s subconscious, leaving the doctor free to prepare for the day. Helen dressed herself and, at the urging of the darkly feathered birds that seemed to have taken permanent residence in her room and assumed the role of caretaker, began to head down for breakfast. I am never going to get used to that, She thought with a faint smile and a shake of her head, Hela keeps some rather odd company. A pause, then a sigh as she recalled her other half’s current condition. Helen hadn’t heard a peep from her during the entirety of Lewis’ time away, and frankly, what she could piece together on Hela’s recent behavior was rather worrisome. There was the potato and bucket she found with faces drawn on them, tea party supplies arranged for as many as six guests when the Hyde never kept the company of people, even rumors of some sort of parade that’d happened... She could only hope that Weir would be able to sort everything out once he returned. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited And who should be in the kitchen, getting breakfast, but Lewis himself? He looked up upon Helen's arrival, mouth full and a piece of toast with a large bite missing from it in hand. He waved, swallowed the bite of toast, set down the rest, and stood up to greet her. "'Morning, Helen," he said with a smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen broke into a bright smile at the sight and rushed forward to embrace him. “Good morning, Lewis!” She breathed a sigh of relief, some of the weight leaving her shoulders. “I am so very glad to see you again—Things seem to have broken down with Hela in your absence, and I’m rather at a loss as to what to do.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I'm glad to see you, too," he replied as he returned the embrace. Her statement about Hela, however, gave him pause. "Broken down?" he echoed, concerned. "What do you mean? "Oh--here--have a seat and I'll get you some tea," he offered, taking a cup from the cupboard and setting it down next to the teapot and tea things he already had on the table. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Thank you,” said Helen, sitting at the table gratefully. “Well, my counterpart isn’t resisting my attempts to continue unholding our schedule, which is good... but she isn’t actively trying to claim her own turn when it’s time, nor is she stepping down when it’s mine, either. It’s completely out of character.” “I’ve tried asking her about it, but...” A slight shake of her head. “Hela has yet to say a word since you left—I’ve had to keep the cycle going with my will alone.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis took a seat. His brows rose further and further the more Helen spoke. "That...is not good." They furrowed in concern. "Have you any idea what she's been up to, when she is out?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago There was the flicker of a sheepish smile. "Ah, some, but not much..." She folded her hands in her lap and stared down at the table. "I've found a tea set arranged for company every so often within her room, but when I asked around, no one had been invited to join her, so... I can only assume that Hela had kept other guests. Perhaps the, ah... metal pail and potato she seems to have drawn faces onto attended." A beat of hesitation, after which her voice dropped slightly in volume. "And while I don't know how accurate this may be, there has been talk of... Hela leading some sort of parade within the Society, and those who've supposedly seen it say it was quite odd." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He quirked an eyebrow and the opposite cheek when Helen described the tea party. He was even more flabbergasted when she continued. "Parade?" echoed Lewis, keeping his tone low. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen nodded once. "Apparently, she marched those raven's of hers through the halls... I wouldn't have even come close to believing the story myself, if I hadn't noticed the crown of feathers sitting on her dresser... It looks as if Hela made it herself." She exhaled heavily. "I'm afraid something is really quite wrong with her." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis drew in a breath... ...looked down and to the side as he lightly touched his front teeth together between slightly parted lips... ...and sighed. He turned his gaze back to Helen. "That...may be my fault," he admitted with a look both rueful and apologetic. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "Oh?" Helen tipped her head slightly, puzzled by the confession. "How on Earth could this be your fault?" Her tone made it quite clear she didn't think he could have possibly been the cause—She simply thought too highly of him. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I had better tell you in private," he confided. "What say we finish breakfast first, though?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Despite her growing curiosity, she agreed. "Of course, it wouldn't do to upset the ravens--they grew quite agitated when I'd almost missed lunch the other day," explained Helen with a smile, rising to prepare her food. She returned shortly after to sit beside Lewis once more and ate quickly from her plate of fruit and buttered toast. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis got himself some more toast, as well as a heaping helping of eggs and ham/bacon. He ate as if famished. When they'd finished, they retired to Helen's room for privacy. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen closed and locked the door behind them, taking up her usual spot on the bed. She crossed her legs at the ankles, folded her hands in her lap, and waited until Weir had gotten settled before asking: "So... how is it that you seemingly broke my counterpart?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I did what she asked of me," he replied with a hapless look. He went on to explain how Hela's and his conversation had gone, the forms involved, what she'd requested, and what he recalled of it--right down to waking up with a bucket on his head. He recounted their journey back to the Society, the sudden appearance of the ravens and that he suspected they were Charricthran's, and what he himself had been up to the past seventeen days. Char, he added, was safe now, and currently asleep in the attic. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a weighted breath as he finished. "I am... quite happy to hear that you manged to save Charricthran, and that he's now recovering... and that you've returned unscathed." "As for my counterpart... it seems she's made a rather fine mess of herself, asking permission for such a thing." She fell silent a moment, thinking. "Suppression would've been the far lesser evil, as at least one could work towards undoing it later, while this..." A mirthless sound escaped her, falling somewhere between a laugh and sigh. "God Lewis, she's gone and traumatized herself... It's no wonder she won't speak--I wouldn't be talking either, after experiencing what she did." Helen shook her head. "I can't even imagine what she was thinking... how she could've thought that whole charade would actually help..." Another quiet sigh, then she looked to meet Weir's gaze. "Did you think it would do any good, fulfilling her request?" 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I had suggested exposure as a method of desensitization, but she seemed dead-set against it. She couldn't bear the thought of--of me, that way. Much less the sight." He shook his head. "I will admit, somewhere in my mind, I thought it might be a case of simple tit for tat--'She believes I nearly killed her, so she wishes to kill me'--that sort of thing." A doleful look down at his hands on his lap. "How wrong I was." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "Well, we can't go back and change it now," She reminded him softly, reaching to take his hand in her own, "Only try and pick up the pieces, and figure out a way to fix the mess." There were a few moments of quiet. "I don't suppose you've any idea how to do that...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Not at all," he admitted. "I suggested what I thought would work, and she'd not have it. I did what she said she wanted, and she can't even speak to me--nor understand." He looked up at Helen. "Do you think she hates me? Does she even know me? "Does she...wish I'd stayed dead?" he asked, unable to keep his breath from hitching. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Lewis, I..." Helen squeezed his hand gently and took a breath. "I can't easily speak for my counterpart, as her and I don't often see eye to eye on things, but I am certain that's not what she wanted." "From what I've observed, Hela reacts to failure with rage, not a complete breakdown of the mind... She would be sulky, ill-tempered, and likely try and avoid you, but she hasn't shown any of that, has she? "Instead, Lodgers have said she's been seen wandering about aimlessly like a lost lamb..." A shake of her head. "You and I have both been on the receiving end of Hela's hatred in the past, and this certainly isn't it." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Lewis nodded slowly along as he listened to Helen's logic. "You're right," he said when she'd finished; he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." A thoughtful look. "I just...am at a loss for what she might be thinking. I've pondered over it again and again, only to come up with nothing. I know she's seen corpses before, so I don't think it's that. I simply don't know." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen gave a small, sorrow-tinted smile. "I'd suggest asking her, but if she's been as quiet to you as to me..." Her smile faded, a rather remorseful look in her eyes as she ducked her gaze. "I know that... Hela has killed plenty of people before... and never once has she reacted like this, so... perhaps you have it all backwards. Maybe it's because she cares in her own odd way that... doing what she did caused something to fall apart inside her." Partially separate or not, she is still me, after all, and I couldn't bear to live with that on my conscience. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Perhaps," he took her hand in his, "you're right." Even as he felt a sense of relief, of...hope, he noticed how remorseful Helen looked. "What's more, if that's the case," he continued, seeking to comfort her as she had him, "it's a very--a downright hopeful sign. It would mean Hela's formed attachment on a much deeper level than ever before." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "And that would be progress made, then?" asked Helen, trying to infuse her tone with more cheer than she felt, as she knew allowing herself to linger in melancholy would only do more harm than good. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Aye," confirmed Lewis, doing his best to try to cheer her with the truth. "To be able to feel love in that state--not just for animals, but for a person--that's something indeed." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago For a moment, Helen tilted her head as if listening, then spoke with a quiet laugh. "Ah, Hela must truly be unwell... I heard no insistent protests that she's incapable of love and affection for anything that sees fit to name itself." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Well then," said Lewis with a smile, "we shall have to set things aright and get her sassing us again." A thought occurred. "By the by, do you know if she's spent much time with Catt these past weeks?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She laughed once more at his assertion. "I don't know the specifics, but I believe Catt managed to coax Hela into tea parties and the like on occasion," Helen answered, sounding thoughtful, "Catt actually came to speak with me about her concerns on the matter of my counterpart's odd behavior--I had hoped since the two seem to be friends of a sort, them being together would help somewhat." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Lewis nodded. "That's an excellent idea. I do hope the presence of her friend has helped Hela at least a bit." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “At the very least, it shouldn’t have done much harm,” returned Helen hopefully, letting out a soft sigh. “Do tell me tomorrow morning how she’s faring, if you see her this evening—Most of my information has come from Lodgers, and you know how they like to exaggerate in their gossiping.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "They do indeed," he agreed with a half-genuine, half-rueful chortle. "Oh," he said as the thought occurred, "speaking of Catt, that reminds me...she gave you some of the things in this very room, did she not?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Her eyes brightened at the question, a touch of color joining the smile on her cheeks. “Ah, yes! She was kind enough to give me the painting there,” Helen gestured briefly to where it hung, “...along with the purple torenia my counterpart seems to have taken under her care, though I suppose that’s been moved to her room now.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Lewis regarded the painting of flowers that hung on the wall opposite the door between Helen's and Hela's room. Curious, he went over to the work of art...and tested it, pressing his palm against it, not sure precisely what would happen but wagering the painting was the better candidate to explain an odd phenomenon he'd experienced. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited The painting gave slightly under the pressure and swung back just a tad as if on a hinge, leaving a small opening between the bottom of its frame and the wall as it did so. Meanwhile, Helen watched his movements with a blatantly puzzled look bordering on concern. “Lewis, I don’t think you’re supposed to touch paintings—I’ve read about the oils in one’s hands ruining the color over time, if the art isn’t properly protected.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited At the movement, his eyes widened and focused in on the painted flowers in question. Belatedly, Helen's words registered. In deference to her, he pulled his sleeve over his hand and used the back of it to press up and out on the bottom of the painting, the motion graceful yet unrelenting. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited It took little effort to move the painting as it swung up easily like a trapped door, revealing a window-like portal with just enough space to crawl into the small and narrow room beyond, which contained only a bed, an armoire, and a curtain on the back wall. One could hardly walk between the two pieces of furniture, so close were the walls. Helen had risen to see for herself what had caught Lewis’s attention, but stopped short at the sight of the room that lay on the other side of the picture. “My word... Is that... Catt’s room?” She asked, stunned. There was no mistaking it—she knew that particular portion of the Society’s basement well. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I don't know--I've never been in Catt's room," Lewis confessed. "But if it looks like it to you, I daresay so." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Slowly, Helen approached the opening between rooms and, after a beat of hesitation, stuck her hand through. When she was met with no resistance, her breath hitched in her throat. “How... long has this been here? Did you know about this?” 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy